Our Story
by BunnyJoon
Summary: Kita 1-1 (satu sama) Kris ! Kau bahagia bukan ? Sekarang giliranku. KrisHo, ChanHo, Sad, Romance, Family, Absurd, Typo's.


**...**

 **Our Story**

 **Suho : Girl (GS) | Kris : Boy | Chanyeol | lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's , Absurd , No Feel**

 **Rated : T**

 **One Shoot's Story**

 **...**

 **BunnyJun's Present**

...

.

.

.

Kilauan matahari pagi itu memaksakan dirinya, menembus dinding kaca tebal yang berlapis korden cream di dalamnya, seolah ingin memberi tahu sang penghuni kamar bahwa ini sudah pagi. Bagunlah, nikmatilah, waktu kalian sudah tak lagi banyak.

Gadis dengan kemeja putih panjang dan kebesaran itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak pelan tak berniat membangunkan namja yang masih tergulung bedcover putih mengingat tubuhnya yang perfect naked itu menuntut kehangatan.

Ia melangkah, hampir tak ada suara selain kerincing gelang kakinya yang memang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Menghampiri bartender kamar kelas VIP di sebuah resort mewah dengan pemandangan pantai pasir putih Pulau Jeju.

Ia mengaduk pelan coklat panas yang baru diseduhnya, pindah dari balik meja bartender menuju balkon kamar. Meneguk halus coklat panasnya, merasakan betapa sejuknya udara Jeju yang jauh dari kata "polusi", berbeda dari udara sehari-hari yang Ia hirup di gangnam.

Sembari merenungkan, membuka kembali lembaran hidup yang membawanya hingga tempat ini. Membawanya pada titik ini, pada luka tak berwujud ini, pada kungkungan kesakitan ini.

.

Suho Kim, gadis yang telah jadi yatim piatu sejak berumur 5 tahun, gadis yang menghabiskan belasan tahun hidupnya menjadi parasit di kehidupan namja yang masih kelelahan setelah berbagi cinta dengannya semalam, Kris Wu.

Entah apa namanya, parasit ? benalu ? beban ? atau justru korban ? Bukan hal itu lagi yang ingin yeoja ini permasalahkan. Setelah kematian kedua orangtuanya, bisa dikatakan Ia hidup dan bernafas atas bantuan keluarga besar Wu, atas kemurah hatian keluarga besar Wu. Jadi jika memang dia hanya korban nafsu semata, atau hanya pelampiasan kekesalan bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Karena itu, menjadi teman tidur Kris bukan hal penting untuknya. Toh ini juga bukan kali pertama, meski mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir.

.

"Heeyy .." entah sejak kapan namja tinggi itu sadar dari tidurnya, menghampiri Suho dan memeluknya dari belakang. Masih menutup diri seadanya dengan bedcover yang menyisakan aroma percintaan mereka semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" tangan kiri Suho mengusap punggung tangan Kris yang tengah mendekap pinggang rampingnya erat, sementara tangan satu lagi masih menyanggah secangkir coklat panas yang hampir habis diteguknya.

"Oh, mengapa kau bangun pagi sekali ?" Kris menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak Suho "Kau tak lelah ?" tanya namja itu sembari menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya, kebiasaan manja Kris yang hanya di lakukannya pada Suho -menurut pengakuan Kris-

"Aku tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk tidur Kris, kau tahu itu" jawab Suho seadanya, namun entah mengapa menyisakan guratan kekecewaan menurut telinga Kris.

"Ayo mandi, paling tidak kita masih punya waktu hingga jam 2 siang ini" lengannya yang masih memeluk pinggang ramping Suho tentu membuatnya dengan mudah menyeret yeoja itu menuju kamar mandi.

.

Keduanya terdiam, baik Suho maupun Kris hanya terus terdiam. Membiarkan tubuh polos mereka merasakan relaxsasi hangatnya air bathup yang dipenuhi busa halus berwangi lavender itu -wangi favorite Suho- Wangi yang membuat Kris tergila-gila hingga bisa menjamah tengkuk leher yeoja itu sepanjang tidurnya.

Mereka duduk masing-masing di ujung bathup, dengan kaki saling terlilit. Suho sesekali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati semua ini, semua kehangatan dan getaran halus dalam dirinya setiap kali indra perabanya itu bersentuhan dengan Kris.

Berbeda dari Suho, namja 25 tahun itu justru enggan menutup matanya. Sibuk memandang yeoja di hadapannya, tanpa jeda, tanpa pengahalang. Terdengar klise, tapi paling tidak biarkan Kris merekam seperti apa rupa yeoja manis ini, setiap detail lekukan lembut rahangnya, hidung kecilnya yang tajam, bibir mungil berwarna peach itu, pipi kenyalnya, dahinya yang lebar dan baru Kris sadari jika ada sebuah tahi lalat samar di atas bibir mungil itu.

Ya Tuhan Kris, kau sering melumatnya tapi bahkan tak pernah menyadarinya !

Dan sepertinya detik itu juga Kris akhirnya tersadar, yeoja ini bukan manusia, dia angle, perhatikan lagi Kris, setiap inchi wajahnya itu tak masuk akal ! Tidakkah dia terlalu sempurna ? Tidakkah dia terlalu indah ? Dan tidakkan dia terlalu baik untuk kau sakiti Kris ?

Pikiran Kris rusak, oleh pikiran lain yang Ia buat sendiri.

.

"Duduk di sini" perintah Kris cepat, memundurkan kursi yang tengah Ia duduki. Memberikan ruang di pangkuannya yang kosong.

"Mwoya ? Terlalu cheese" tolak Suho, menduduki kursi lainnya.

"Duduk di siniii !" rengek Kris manja, menepuk-nepuk pahanya mengisyaratkan bahwa itu harus Suho lakukan. Baiklah, rengekan Kris adalah perintah mutlak baginya.

.

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini berlebihan ? Ayolah Kris" lengan kiri Suho melingkar lembut pada leher Kris, sementara lengan kanan kekar Kris memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, biarkan aku berpikir bahwa kaulah bidadariku" Kris mengecup dahi Suho hangat, sangat hangat berbeda dari setiap permainan ranjang yang selalu saja di mulai dengan nafsu yang menggebu.

"Apa yang salah denganmu ?" Suho merona, mendapat perlakuan tak biasa dari dewa yang selalu dipujanya

Kris menghela nafasnya berat "Suho .." panggilnya pelan, lantas menunduk dan terdiam dalam lamunan panjang

"Katakan" Suho menangkup pipi Kris, mengusapnya memberikan kekuatan

"Kau tak apa ? Katakan jika aku memang harus membatalkannya" ucap Kris lirih, seketika berhasil menumpuk cairan bening di sudut mata indah Suho

"Jangan seperti anak kecil Kris Wu !" senyuman itu, mengapa lebih terasa seperti sayatan halus dalam benak Kris ?

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya marah padaku ? Maksudku .."

"Perasaanku akan lebih baik jika kau sekarang berteriak, memakiku dan meneriakiku seorang bajingan, atau mengancam ingin membunuhku, menghancurkan pernikahan sialan itu besok atau apalah"

"Mengapa kau masih menjadi Suho yang sama bahkan ketika aku melakukan ini padamu ?" akhirnya Kris bicara, paling tidak ini kali pertama Suho benar-benar merasa bahwa Ia bukan korban Kris, melainkan rumah lain dalam hidup Kris, alasan mengapa Ia mengulas senyum manis itu sekarang.

"Hey Tuan Naga, sejak kapan kau berbicara soal perasaan ?" kekeh Suho tak merubah raut wajah serius Kris.

"Aku serius ! Keluarkan egoismemu, merengeklah padaku maka aku akan benar-benar membatalkannya !" nada Kris meninggi, sorot mata serius yang tak biasa.

"Kalau begitu, nikahi wanita itu, jadilah Ayah yang keren dan suami yang hebat dan hiduplah dengan bahagia Kris" kedua telapak tangan halus itu masih terus mengusap pipi Kris lembut, memberikan keyakinan, kekuatan serta kepercayaan pada Kris, jika dirinya baik-baik saja -mungkin-

Kris memang brengsek, setidaknya Ia sempat menyadari itu. Tak seharusnya Ia bercinta dengan orang lain selain Suho, tak seharusnya Ia tergoda dan mengikuti hawa nafsu bodohnya itu, tak seharusnya dia berpaling dari gadis yang mungkin hidup hanya dengan melihatnya, tak seharusnya ..

Entahlah .. sudah terlalu terlambat.

Penyakit playboy itu memang sudah mendarah daging, dia mau bilang apa lagi ?

Karena kini ada gadis lain yang tengah mengandung benih yang Ia tanam, gadis yang tak hanya menuntut status dari anak dalam rahimnya, tapi juga status dirinya sebagai Nyonya Wu.

Kris menyesal, andai saja dia menghamili Suho lebih dulu, andai sekali saja Ia membohongi Suho untuk tak selalu bermain dengan cara yang aman, pasti kini dia bisa dengan bahagia mendekap perut itu.

Picik, meskipun Ia sendiri tak pernah tahu perasaan apa yang tumbuh dalam dirinya pada Suho, bukankah dia pernah menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri jika Ia tak pernah mencintai Suho dan hanya menganggap gadis itu adalah gadis kesekian yang pernah menjadi teman tidurnya, lalu perasaan apa ini ?

.

.

.

"Hey, benarkan kancing bajumu" Suho meraih bahu Kris, mengancingkan ulang dan merapikan lipatan kerah di leher Kris.

Chu~

"Berhenti menjadi mesum, kau akan belepotan nanti"

Chu~

"Kris .. jangan bermain lagi kau hampir terlambat"

Chu~

"Kris, mana tali pinggangmu ?"

Chu~

"Kris demi Tu .."

Kris tak lagi memberikan ciuman singkat, melainkan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang beralih menggebu, menarik Suho erat dalam pelukannya membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Berbagi saliva, Kris mendobrak pertahan Suho yang awalnya bahkan enggan membuka mulutnya yang kini malah membalas pemainan lidah Kris, menyusuri gigi rapih milik Suho yang bahkan masih terasa manis pasta gigi itu.

Kris tak berhenti, meskipun Suho yang hampir kehabisan nafas mencoba berontak dengan memukul dadanya pelan. Ciuman itu semakin sarat akan makna, terlebih tangan Kris yang tak lagi diam di tempatnya.

"Kr .. krriis ..sss !" Suho melepaskan diri ketika Kris lengah, hampir melayangkan tangannya pada wajah Kris hingga Ia melihat ada cairan bening turun dari sudut mata Kris hingga membasahi pipi namja itu dan berakhir di rahang runcing miliknya.

"Sekali ini aja, Oh ?" Kris kembali menarik Suho, tak ingin membuang waktu atau tak ingin membuat Suho melihat air matanya. Suho terdiam, tubuhnya tak lagi berniat membalas lumatan Kris yang masih menggebu, sekujur tubuh, hati juga otaknya mendadak membeku.

Kris ?! Menangis, di hadapannya ? Tuhaann ! Godaan gila apa ini ? Ingin rasanya Suho meminta Kris pergi bersamanya sekarang juga entah kemana, egoismenya bereaksi, tapi hatinya kekeuh bahwa Ia harus melepaskan Kris, harus.

.

.

.

Jika Suho mengatakan bahwa Ia tak mencintai Kris, maka itu adalah kebohongan besar. Karena jika bisa Ia bekata jujur, hidupnya sampai detik ini hanyalah untuk melihat senyum Kris, terdengar cheese dan lebih murahan dari apa yang pernah keluar dari mulut Kris. Tapi itu kebenaran.

Ia melipat kakinya, menjadikan kedua lutut itu sandaran dan saksi terakhir atas air mata miliknya untuk Kris -itulah janjinya-. Bahunya tak hanya bergetar, namun terguncang hebat. Hanya orang tuli yang tak mendengar tangisnya, tak mendengar betapa pilunya nama Kris disebut di sela sesenggukannya.

Sakit ? Hancur ? Kecewa ? Marah ? Cihh ! Persetan dengan gambaran itu, karena perasaannya bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan walau dengan ribuan kata dalam novel bergenre sad & romance.

.

"Suho-yya .." sebuah tangan lembut menyapa pundaknya, mengelus dengan gerakan perlahan dan lembut, membuat pemilik punggung menganggat wajahnya yang bengkak berlinang air mata, menolah pelan ke pemilik suara bijaksana itu.

"Oemma .." peluknya langsung mengait, menundukkan wajahnya dalam kembali larut dalam isakan pilunya.

Wanita yang berada di usia 50 tahunan itu paham benar, apa yang "anak perempuan" nya itu tengah rasakan. Dia pun wanita, diapun memiliki ukuran sensivitas yang sama sekalipun gadis ini bukan darah dagingnya.

Sebanyak Suho mencintai Kris, sebanyak Suho membenci Kris, sebanyak Suho marah namun pada saat itu juga langsung memaafkan Kris, sebanyak itulah yang Ahjumma ini rasakan. Sekalipun Kris adalah darah dagingnya, lahir dari rahimnya bukan berarti Ia membenarkan kesalahan Kris, tapi karena Ia Ibu kandungnya, memberikan air susunya pada Kris maka Ia tak ingin Kris melakukan kesalahan lain -lagi-.

Andai saja dia bisa, andai saja dia memiliki kekuatan, Ia ingin Suho yang mendampingi Kris hingga Ia menemui ajalnya, tapi bukan dia penentu takdir sekalipun Kris adalah anaknya.

"Sayang .. demi Oemma .." suara parau itu mencoba tegar "Ikhlaskan Kris" ucapnya berat.

"Anak itu jauh lebih berhak memiliki Kris daripada kita"

"Wanita itu jauh lebih pantas mendapat pertanggungjawaban Kris daripada perasaan kita"

"Demi Oemma, tolong berhenti !" ucapnya tegas membuat Suho seketika menghentikan deruan tangisannya.

Tangan ringkih yang entah atas alasan apa bergetar hebat Itu meraih perpotongan wajah Suho, menangkupnya pelan, menghapus sisa jejak air matanya "Tetaplah pada janjimu, setelah esok pagi kau benar-benar harus pergi" Ia mencoba mengatakan itu dengan nada mengancam, namun hatinya perih "Tinggalkan Korea, tinggalkan Kris ! Berhenti membuatnya goyah" hatinya wanita tua itu remuk, hancur sehancur-hancurnya "Balas kebaikan keluargaku dengan cara ini, hanya ini"

Ia bangkit, meninggalkan Suho semakin dalam, jauh ke dalam keterpurukannya. Ia ingin meraih jemari itu dan menganggkatnya bangkit dari luka yang telah Kris ciptakan, namun harga diri dan nama baik keluarga Wu ada dalam genggaman Kris. Menikahkan Kris dengan wanita itu adalah satu-satunya cara membuatnya mampu berjelan tegap di hadapan semua orang setelah kelakuan bejad Kris itu.

.

.

.

Kris berdiri dengan gagahnya, dibalut tuxedo hitam membuat proporsi tubuhnya yang memang mendekati sempurna itu semakin sempurna. Yang tak mendukung adalah raut wajah cemasnya yang tak pernah berpaling dari wajah Suho.

Sekalipun sekarang yeoja itu terus memasang senyum mengembang di bibirnya, dan terus mengangguk menyakini Kris untuk meyakini keputusannya itu, Kris tak bisa bersikap biasa saja. Kris tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Suho, meski sekarang pengantinnya sedang berjalan anggun di atas karpet merah panjang menuju altar tempatnya berdiri.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pendeta, yang bisa Suho tatap hanyalah punggung bidang Kris yang entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sangat asing baginya. Membuat hatinya kalut, mendadak tak ingin kehilangan Kris.

Ketika pendeta itu bertanya "Apakah ada seseorang yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini ?" mendengar pertanyaan itu, terlebih ketika Kris menoleh pelan ke arahnya, ingin Ia berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. Berteriak jika dia menolak mentah-mentah pernikahan ini, tapi lagi-lagi Ia dikalahkan oleh hatinya, dikungkung oleh hutang budi yang harus Ia balas.

Seolah nyawanya dicabut secara perlahan, mendengar janji pernikahan keluar dari bibir wanita itu dan bibir Kris yang bersumpah tak akan berpisah hingga mau memisahkan.

"Tuhaannn .. jika boleh aku meminta, cabut saja nyawaku !"

"Ini terlalu sakit untuk ku tanggung di sisa hidupku !"

Suho bangkit, bahkan sebelum Kris sempat membalikkan tubuhnya karena semakin Ia melihat Kris, semakin Ia tak bisa melepaskannya. Pergi, dengan sukarela pergi meninggalkan semuanya, memenuhi janjinya, membalas hutang budinya. Menggeret koper dengan hati penuh luka, pergi ke tempat yang jauh, teramat jauh untuk terlintas di pikiran Kris.

.

.

.

5 yers ago

.

.

"Kim Seongsangnim .."

"Seongsangnim belum pulang ?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu, menggandeng erat jemari bocah laki-laki lain yang lahir 5 menit setelah dirinya.

"Oh, Luhan-ahh .. Sehun-ahh .."

"Orangtua kalian belum datang ?" wanita itu merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi mereka

"Kemana Byun Seongsangnim ?" tanyanya sesekali mengedarkan pandangan, sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu sudah sangat sepi karena jam belajar memang telah usai 30 menit yang lalu, mengejutkan memang jika masih ada murid yang menunggu mengingat ini bukan sekolah biasa maksudnya ini adalah sekolah elit yang tak akan membiarkan siswanya menunggu seorang diri.

"Byun Seongsangnim bilang ada barangnya yang tertinggal" jelas yang paling muda, Sehun

"Oh, begitukah ?" keduanya mengangguk "Appa menjemput Oemma yang baru pulang dari Jepang, mungkin terjebak macet karena itu terlambat menjemput kami" jelas si kembar tertua, Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Seongsangnim menemani kalian hingga orangtua kalian datang ?" tawarnya langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari kedua bocah itu.

.

"Suho-yya, kau belum pulang ?" tak berselang lama, Baekhyun –Byun Seongsangnim / Byun Baekhyun- datang menghampiri Baekhyun

"Oh, belum. Aku menawarkan diri untuk menemani mereka" jelas Suho yang kini masing-masing tangannya telah di genggam erat oleh jemari dari dua bocah berbeda.

Ya .. sudah lima tahun berselang. Setelah memutuskan pergi dari Korea Selatan, Suho memilih Venezuella sebagai negara kedua dalam hidupnya. Melanjutkan sisa-sisa puing hatinya dan membangun sedikit demi sedikit di sana. Hingga kini, kakinya berpijak kembali di Korea setelah 5 tahun, setelah hatinya merasa cukup kokoh untuk kembali ke negara kelahiran juga "kematian"nya.

Ia meninggalkan perkuliahan jurusan managementnya di Korea dan memilih musik sebagai warna hidupnya yang baru. Untuk itu dia ada di sekolah ini, menjadi guru musik baru atas tawaran sahabat karibnya Byun Baekhyun.

.

"itu mobil Appa !" pekik Sehun girang, langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari jemari Suho, berlari berhamburan menuju sosok Pria yang belum saja membuka pintu mobilnya.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan Perpotongan kaki dengan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilap dipadukan dengan betis jenjang proporsional membuat siapa saja akan berata "Aku tahu mengapa Luhan dan Sehun begitu tampan walau masih sangat kecil" bahkan ketika mereka belum melihat wajah pemiliknya.

Sosok itu keluar, perlahan menampakkan side facenya dengan rahang runcing seolah tak ada ukuran Ayah dua orang putra di sana, tampan dan sangat terawat.

"Aigooo .. Anak Appa !" Pria itu berjongkok dengan gagahnya, membuka pelukannya yang menjadi garis finish lomba lari Luhan dan Sehun. Jangan lewatkan wanita yang keluar dari kursi penumpang di sampingnya, dengan dress simple namun anggun karena ditunjang dengan bodi ramping dan betis mulusnya ikut menampilkan senyum sumringah menyambut dua jagoan kecilnya.

.

"Kris ?" gumam Suho hampir tak terdengar, matanya panas, perih membuat air matanya menggenang di sudut mata yang mendadak sayu.

"Appa, itu guru musik kami yang baru" tunjuk Luhan atau Sehun ? Suho bahkan lupa siapa nama bocah yang jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Suho, membuat Pria yang dipanggilnya Ayah langsung menolehkan wajahnya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk anaknya.

"Su .. Hooo .. ?" Kris terhenyak, ketika matanya menatap sosok tak asing namun telah lama tak pernah matanya tangkap. Sementara si pemilik nama mencoba bersikap biasa dengan membungkuk seadanya, memberi salam perkenala atau mungkin salam pertemuan kembali.

"Apa jagoan Oemma belajar dengan baik hari ini ?" suara manis nan bijaksana itu memecah pikiran Suho dan Kris, dia Zhang Yixing, wanita yang 5 tahun lalu di nikahi Kris, wanita yang merebut Krisnya.

Ada gejolak bahagia luar bisa membuncah dalam dada Suho, begitu pula Kris yang jika saja tak ada Luhan dan Sehun dalam dekapannya maka Ia sudah berlari dan memeluk Suho membabi buta sekarang.

Suho ingin berlari dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan lengan hangat yang sangat Ia rindukan itu, begitu pula Kris yang ingin sekali menghirup wangi lavender yang menyeruak dari tengkuk Suho yang terkadang masih Ia bayangkan rasanya.

Namun mata itu, mata Suho yang mengkonfirmasi sendiri bagaimana bahagianya Kris sekarang, sesuai permintaannya dulu membuat hasratnya kembali terkubur dalam. Ia harus mengalah, sekali lagi Ia harus berkorban hanya sekali lagi.

Begitu juga Kris, kedua kaki jenjangnya yang kini di peluk erat oleh Luhan dan Sehun serta lengannya yang di apit anggun oleh istrinya, membuat gejolak cinta -yang sejak kapan Ia sadari- untuk Suho harus kembali Ia padamkan, sekali lagi.

.

"Kim Seongsangnim, mohon bimbingannya untuk Wu Luhan dan Wu Sehun" bodoh kau Kris, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau merindukannya ? Tak bisakah kau lihat gundukan air mata itu tertahan untukmu, Ayolah Kris ini kesempatanmu.

"Tentu saja, saya akan membimbing Wu Luhan dan Wu Sehun dengan baik" jawab Suho penuh wibawa.

Tuhan ! Apa saja yang Ia pelajari selama 5 tahun ini ? Bagaimana akting itu benar-benar begitu baik ?

"Luhan sangat menyukai musik, bisakah kita bertemu secara pribadi"

"Mungkin saja Kim Seongsangnim bisa memberikan les privat untuknya" kali ini bibir wanita itu yang berbicara, menohok dada Suho.

"Kau gila ! Kau lupa siapa aku ? Kau tak pernah merasa penah melihat atau menyakiti hatiku ?" batin Suho bergejolak

"Ahh, terima kasih"

"Tetapi, saya tak akan menetap lama di Korea .." Suho memutus penjelasannya, membuat Kris membulatkan matanya kaget

"Setelah melangsungkan pernikahan, Kami memutuskan untuk pindah dari Korea" Kris membatu, tubuhnya menegang, darahnya mengalir panas.

"Menikah ?"

"Dengan siapa ?"

"Suho, kau hanya mencoba membalasku kan ?" Kris resah, berharap Suho hanya sedang mempermainkannya sekarang. Bukankah sudah ribuan kali Kris bilang, jika memang Suho ingin Kris tetap berada di sisinya maka Kris akan melakukannya dengan senang hati, sekalipun sekarang. Maka katakanlaahh .. Kris akan segera berlari ke sana !

.

"Chagii .." mobil hitam mewah yang entah sejak kapan terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Kris, menampilkan sosok jenjang dan kekar tak jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Kris.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ahh .." kakinya yang panjang tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk segera sampai ke hadapan gadis pujaannya, memberikan kecupan hangat di kening indah milik Suho itu.

"Kita pulang ?" Pria ceria, hangat dan terlihat sangat mencintai Suho, itulah kesan pertama yang hati kecil Kris ucapkan, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya.

"Oemma dan Appa Wu, saya sepertinya harus segera pergi" pamit Suho canggung, terlebih Chanyeol yang tengah mendekap pinggangnya erat dan itu di lihat jelas oleh Kris.

"Oh Ye .. Silahkan" izin Nyonya Wu sumringah

.

"Apa ada yang mau kau makan ?"

"Bagaimana dengan patbingsu ? Ahh, aku ingin sekali makan itu" tanya Chanyeol bersahabat, pada gadis yang tak sama sekali Ia lepas dekapannya, membuat dead glare Kris terus mengikutinya hingga keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu melaju meninggalkan mereka lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Kris dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Kita 1-1 (satu sama) Kris. Kau bahagia bukan ? Maka ini giliranku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
